LOTM: Heroes United S2 Finale/Transcript
(Yang and the other members of Team Ace are seen as the Demolisher is shown to be going through another Mutation) Yang: Now what?! Jin: It's changing again! (The Demolisher mutates as it grows two more fleshy arms and two more tendrils from its back. It then slams the ground and roars) Devon: Shit! Yang: Come on, we can still beat it! Henry: Right! Jin: Let's do it! (The other members of Team Ace summon their Spirits) Yang: Let's go! (The Demolisher charges at the ground which they dodge) Devon: Have at it guys! Stinger: Right! Yinzel: Let's go! (The Spirits all deliver fast and powerful strikes to the Demolisher, enraging it) Demolisher: *Enraged roar* Yinzel: Crap! Jin: This thing's armor is tough! Kusatta: *Growls* Devon: Yang, you think you could hit it enough to break the armor?! Yang: *Hair lights up* Maybe! And if not, then a few more hits and I will be! Devon: Then try it! Jin: Maybe if we break the armor, we can get it to charge toward the window again! Yang: YOu got it! HEY UGLY! (The Demolisher turns to Yang's voice) Yang: GET READY! HERE I COME!! (Yang launches herself forward as she prepares to punch it) Demolisher: *Roars* (The Demolisher grabs Yang with one of its arms) Yang: Wha- (The Demolisher then tosses Yang up and punches her into the ground) Demolisher: *Aggressive roar* Jin: That had to be a strong hit! Yang: *Growls as her eyes turn red and her hair lights up* That... Hurt. And now I'm PISSED! (The Demolisher throws another punch) Yang: Nope! (Yang dodges before she punches the Demolisher in the armored head, shattering a bit of the armor from its head) Demolisher: *Pained roar* Yang: Yeah! That feel good?! Jin: Alright, now get back in front of the window and let it charge! (Yang nods and rushes back to the window) Birkin:... What are they doing? Yang: *Waving her arms* HEY ASSHOLE!! COME AND GET ME!! Birkin: Oh no. Soldier #1: Sir. (The Demolisher begins to charge) Birkin: SHIT!! Soldier #3: GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!!! (Birkin and the Soldiers jump out of the way as the Demolisher charges through the window as Yang is now seen on its back) Yang: WOO!!! Jin: Holy shit! Devon: Come on we're home free! Evan: Alright! (Team Ace follows Yang on the Demolisher) Birkin: *Groans and then growls* SOUND THE ALARM!! (A soldier is seen turning the alarm on before the scene cuts to Erin and the others outside the lab as it goes off) Erin: Huh?? Josuke: Guess this is the place! Ruby: Let's get inside! Soldier: HEY!! (Two soldiers aim at the four) Soldier #2: Stop right there! Erin: Oh piss off! (Erin fires ice beams freezing them both) Soldiers:...... Jack: Nice one Erin! Erin: Thanks! Now let's go! (The four enter the lab before it cuts to Yang as the Demolisher struggles to get her off its back) Demolisher: *Annoyed roar* Yang: Whoa calm down big guy! Demolisher: *Roars* Evan: *Catches up* Yang get off that thing! Yang: Why!?! I'm starting to have fu- (Suddenly Yang gets wrapped up by several tendril) Yang: AH!! (The Demolisher pulls Yang off and tosses her aside) Yang: GNN!! Evan: Yang! (More soldiers arrive and fire at the Demolisher) Soldier #1: Take down the subject! Soldier #2: What about the kids?! Soldier #1: Subject Gamma is top priority here! (The soldiers all open fire as the Demolisher heads after them. Team Ace runs and helps Yang up) Evan: Yang are you okay?! Yang: Yeah I'm fine. Shame that had to end so soon, it was pretty fun. Jin: Well come on, we gotta get out of here! Yang: What about Birkin? Jin: Huh?? Yang: Think about it! We could get him now! Jin: No we can't! Yang: Yeah we- Jin: SOME of us have broken limbs in case you forgot!! (Yang looks over at Evan, remembering his broken arm) Yang:.... Y-Yeah... You're right. Devon: Here, you go get Birkin! We'll find a way out of here with Evan! Yang: Alright. Evan: Be careful Yang. Yang: I will! (Yang runs off as Team Ace runs off to find the exit. Birkin is then seen in his lab pulling out a sample of The G-Virus) Birkin: I can't leave without you. The boss wouldn't appreciate leaving you behind. Yang: BIRKIN!!! (Birkin turns as Yang is seen aiming at him) Birkin: So, you broke free of the chamber huh? You even let Subject Gamma free. Yang: Yeah! And now while he's messing around, you're gonna come with me! Birkin: Sorry. (Birkin begins reaching for a gun) Birkin: But I can't afford to be taken by some child. (Birkin grabs the gun, causing Yang to hit him with a shot from her gauntlet) Birkin: GNN!! (Birkin falls back onto his equipment, electrocuting him before he falls injured and bleeding) Yang: Gotcha. Birkin: You....bitch.... (Yang then turns and leaves as Birkin sits up against the wall) Birkin: *Labored breathing*..... (Birkin then looks at his G-Virus sample) Birkin: *Grunts* G. Rayla's DNA will heal me and perfect me. (Birkin injects the virus into himself before it cuts to Yang meeting with Team Ace) Yang: Guys! Jin: Yang! Evan: Did you get Birkin? Yang: He fought back. I couldn't get him. Evan: Damn. Yang: How's it going with the exit? Jin: Nothing yet. Devon: We can't find it! Yang: Crap. (The Demolisher then smashes through the wall and roars) Evan: Oh shit! ???: Guys! (The group turns to find Erin and her team approaching) Jack: We've come to save you! Evan: Erin! Guys you came for us! Erin: Of course we did! Ruby: W-What is that thing?! (The group looks back at the Demolisher) Yang: Oh yeah, him! (The Demolisher roars as the heroes prepare to fight. Suddenly another growl is heard before a Targhul jumps from the hole in the wall and attacks the Demolisher) Demolisher: *Pained Roar* Ruby: Huh?? ???: Yeah! Now who's stronger!? (The Targhul eventually kills the Demolisher before standing up. The heroes notice his lab coat) Yang: What....? Jin: Is that....? ???: *Chuckles* Thanks Miss Xiao Long. (The Targhul tears off the coat and turns to the heroes with a smile, revealing himself as a transformed Birkin) Birkin: Thanks to you, I have evolved! Erin: What!? Yang: How?! Birkin: You should've taken the Virus with you! (Birkin charges forward and punches Yang in the stomach before quickly taking her down) Yang: GAH!! Ruby: YANG!! Birkin: Woo! Man this feels good! (Yang gets back up and punches Birkin in the jaw, breaking it and causing it to regenerate) Birkin: Oh nice try, you know if I was still human that might've worked! Yang: Bastard! Erin: Guys get away from him! (The heroes all back away from Birkin) Birkin: What's wrong kids? You gonna run away in fear? Are you scared of me? (Erin then fires an ice beam at Birkin, freezing him) Erin: No, but we are gonna escape! Come on guys! Yang: But- But Erin! Erin: Yang we're leaving now! (The Defenders soon all turn and make a break for it) Birkin:.... (Birkin then frees himself) Birkin: This isn't over! I will kill you all next time! (The heroes eventually make it out of the lab before they're seen heading back home, catching The Pact's attention) Pact Soldier #1: Huh?? Pact Soldier #2: Mrs. Lorthare?? Pact Soldier #3: What're you kids doing out without protection?? Erin: Saving friends. Pact Soldier #1: What!? Erin: Is that a problem? Pact Soldier #1: We told you to stay back! Pact Soldier #2: You're supposed to be on lockdown! (Erin and the others walk past the Soldiers) Pact Soldier #1: Hey! Get back here! Erin: Shove it. (The heroes all head inside where they're welcomed by the other heroes) Alex: Hey they made it! Ian: Alright! Kyle: Welcome home guys! Ian: Whoa Evan are you okay?! Evan: Yeah just a broken arm. Ian: Well hold on, let me fix that. Evan: Thanks man. (Ian walks up and heals Evan's arm) Alex: So sis, how'd it go? Erin: It went fine up until Birkin became a Targhul. Alex: Wait what?! Yang: Yeah! He became a full on Targhul! Alex: …. Well... Jin: We think he injected himself with that virus he was building. Alex: Crap... Devon: Hey it's not all bad. I stole a board game from the lab. Ruby: Wait a broad game? Devon: Yep its pretty fun. Yang: Oooh sweet! Hey Evan when you arm is better come play with us! Evan: You got it! (As they talk Alex goes up to Erin) Alex: Well I think we'll be seeing the Pact soon. Erin: Yeah. They tried to scold me out there for sneaking out. Alex: Well they probably won't try anything right now. Erin: They might soon. Alex: Well let's just wait until then, okay? Erin: Got it. (Alex nods as the heroes all go to relax after the rescue mission) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales